


Cosplay: The Sith Texts

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mitlaure



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chancellor Hux, Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Photoset, Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Косплей по сценарию «Дуэль судеб».The power described in the Sith Texts.Могущество, о котором говорится в ситхских текстах.
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Челлендж





	Cosplay: The Sith Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Косплеер - Mitlaure, костюм - Mitlaure, фотограф - [Аня Провидение](https://www.instagram.com/providence_photographer/?igshid=yo4hvlltlk1z), макияж - [Гоблин](vk.com/glittery_goblin)  
>   
>   
> Let Kylo and the girl fulfill the empty promises of their ancient religion. In the end they’ll destroy each other, as Jedi and Sith always have. Then we will rise. Strong, decisive. Ready to bring true order to the galaxy.  
>   
> Пусть Кайло и девчонка следуют пустым заветам своей древней религии. В конце концов они уничтожат друг друга, как всегда было у ситхов и джедаев. И тогда поднимемся мы. Сильные, решительные. Готовые нести истинный порядок в галактику.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/An2Evnh.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/gSbbmw0.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/9j4OanV.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/TwKjtAj.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Y7R1jrt.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/6Y2arXp.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/b5XboRV.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/MnEE1qq.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/37tVfBA.jpg)


End file.
